Naruto Chronicals: Chi and Mika
by Chiharu-Chan7
Summary: Chi & her non sister Mika werent like everyone else in Konoha They werent from a big clan like Sasuke or Hinata They didnt have childhood friends that were now rivals like Ino & Sakura But what they did have were twin 11 tailed demons GaaraxOOC KakaxOOC


Chi and her non sister Mika weren't like everyone else in Konoha. They weren't from a big clan like Sasuke or Hinata. They didn't have childhood friends that were now rivals like Ino and Sakura. But what they did have were twin 11 tailed demons. GaaraxOOC, KakaxOOC

Chi woke up and stretched dusting off the grass that stuck to her skirt, she shuck her head flinging her long silky silver hair everywhere.

"Mika-chan wake up!" Chi said shaking her sister, Mika stirred and pushed Chi's hand away

"no!" she (Mika) mumbled rolling over on the moss they slept on. Chi sighed

"Mom Mika won't get up even though she promised to take me into town!" said Chi pouting as a huge white wolf came into the clearing shaking its head back and forth

"Mika wake up and take your sister into the town!" the wolf said sitting in front of the two girls. Mika groanded not wanting to get up.

"Mom why can't Chi go by herself she is old enough!" Mika says covering her face

"Because you promised her yesterday, now go why me and you father hunt for dinner, Oh and on your way back get fire wood because I know you like your meat cooked." The white wolf said getting up and walking away.

Chi looked at Mika as she stood up and dusted the grass off her own skirt. Mika looked at Chi slightly angry that she was forced to wake up.

"Come on let's go!" Chi yelled unfazed by Mika's angry face. Mika groaned again and walked with Chi out of the clearing.

"We are going to town, we are going to town!" Chi cheered as she dragged a tired Mika around. Mika pulled a ribbon form her skirt pocket and tied her long silky blond hair into a bow. Her Ice blue/grey eyes watched as Chi ran through the gates of Konoha.

"Come on I think the school should be ending!" Chi said waiting for Mika to catch up. Mika for the hundredth time today groaned still not wanting to be there. But none the less she followed her younger sister.

As Mika reached the academy she saw Chi standing by the window watching as all the other kids her age sat in class.

"Mika-chan look a blonde haired dude is getting yelled at!" Chi laughed pointing at the glass. Mika approached her sister and looked through jumping back slightly as she was met with a scar across the nose face.

The window was open by said face,

"Who are you and what are you doing out there kids your age should be in class!" said the scar face dude

"My name is Mika and this is my little sister Chi, we do not have classes because we do not go to school" Mika said examining the dude,

"But I would love to go to school I hear it is a way to learn about being a ninja!" Chi said smiling

"We don't need to learn because we are already far greater than any Hokage" Mika said dragging her sister away, she stopped when the scar face called to her.

"How can you be greater than the Hokage when you are just a child" the dude said

Mika furious that she was called a child challenged the dude to a spar, the dude said he wouldn't until his students called him out

"Man, Iruka-sensai don't be a wuss if she says she is greater than a Hokage don't you want to know if she really is!" the blonde who was getting yelled at yelled as he stuck half his body out the window.

"Naruto-kun I do not wish to argue, I also wish not to fight a child" Iruka said crossing his arms and shaking his head

Chi backed away from her angry sister, if looks could kill Iruka would have been dead the first time he called her (Mika) a child, Mika pulled out a Kunai and threw it at Iruka grazing his cheek. She chuckled darkly as Iruka jumped from the sudden attack.

"I still do not wish to fight you, how about I just enroll you into my class help you become greater ninjas then you already suppose you are" Iruka said, Mika got angrier

"How dear you say I am a child, and that I am not as great as I say I am!" Mika said pulling two shuriken out of her pocket,

"Me and my sister are the same she is great I am great, but you sir are just a teacher who is afraid to fight someone greater than you!" Mika said spinning the shuriken.

"Mika-chan its ok just drop it, I would love to be enrolled even if the year is over" Chi said looking at Iruka who nodded.

"But sense the year is over you will have to join later" Iruka said going into the class room. Chi followed

"I do not wish to start later, give me all the tests that they had to take, I will pass them all. We will pass them all" Chi said pointing to her sister as she also climbed into the class room.

Iruka sighed

"Alright I will give you the tests, first transformation jutsu" Iruka said as he sat at his desk writing something on a piece of paper

Chi nodded and did some hand signs a poof of smoke appeared when she was done, when the smoke cleared in Chi's place stood the first Hokage, Iruka jumped from his seat and went to Chi who stood smiling.

"How did you do the first Hokage you aren't old enough to know who he was, or how he even looked like" Iruka said surprised, he became even more surprised as the second Hokage tapped on his shoulder.

"Are you Mika?" he (Iruka) asked the second Hokage who nodded and smirked.

"Well ok then first test complete" Iruka said writing on the paper again

"Next I would like for you to throw ten shuriken in a line on the log stump" Iruka said as him and the class along with Chi and Mika stood outside

"No one has thrown better than Sasuke-kun so don't press your luck!" a pink haired big fore-headed girl screeched as she stared dreamily at a black duck-butt haired dude who looked away annoyed

"Sorry but could you keep your uselessness down I'm trying to concentrate" Mika said looking at the pink-haired girl who now had tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't be mean to Sakura-chan!" the blonde haired guy yelled

"Is the duck-butt hair guy Sasuke-san?" Chi asked going to touch his hair to see if it was real

Said duck-butt looked at Chi angry

"Yes my name is Sasuke but I don't have duck-butt hair!" Sasuke said seething with anger

"Well just look at your hair it sticks up in a duck-buttish way sorry to be rude but its true" Chi said pulling out her shuriken getting bored by the whole ordeal. Mika snickered and threw her shuriken not once looking at the log

Iruka once again surprised and what Mika had done writes on his paper.

"Alright Chi-san since your sister Mika-san has gone it is your turn please do the same as she" Iruka said making Chi stop her advances to touch Sasuke's hair. Chi nodded and held her shuriken, she (Chi) tossed each shuriken making them hit each other simultaneously till all ten were on the log in a line.

"There you g~o!" Chi said clapping as she turned towards Iruka who again wrote on her paper

"Uh ok well I see you guys are exceptional ninja's far better than my top student Sasuke-san" Iruka said nodding to Chi and Mika. Mika stuck her tongue out at Sakura who puffed angrily at her.

"I guess I have no choice but to allow you to take the final test along with all the other students who pass" Iruka said walking away

"See you all tomorrow" He (Iruka) said disappearing

"That was amazing!" a brown haired guy who had two red triangles on his face said to Mika and Chi

"Thankies!" Chi said to the guy

"What are yours and your dog's name?" Chi asked as she petted the small white dog sticking out of his fuzzy jacket.

"Oh I'm Kiba and this little guy is Akamaru" Kiba said blushing slightly as Chi giggled when Akamaru licked her nose

"He is so cute!" Chi said

"Do you mind if I hold him?" she (Chi) asked Kiba who nodded and unzipped his jacket, allowing Akamaru to jump into Chi's arms

"Come on Chi can we go now?" Mika asked as she watched Chi snuggle the pup.

"Awww ok Mika-chan" Chi said giving Akamaru a peck on the forehead before she returned him to Kiba.

"Bye Kiba-kun! Akamaru-kun!" Chi said waving to Kiba and Akamaru who smiled and waved back (well Kiba, Akamaru barked).

Chi and Mika walked through town, it was silent between till a rock struck Chi in the back of the head. Shocked by the childish antic Chi turned around causing Mika to stop and turn also.

"Well if it isn't Yuri, what are you doing in Konoha?" Mika asked placing her hands on her hips. Yuri shuck her head causing her tangled brown hair to wake her face, she shuck her head faster.

"You monsters!" Yuri said as she stopped shaking her head and looked down. Chi chuckled

"You're such a child Yuri, why don't you just do back to the Moon village and leave us alone" Chi said as her (Chi) and Mika walked away.


End file.
